Eye of the Ender
by slaybombinya
Summary: This story is meant to be strange and weird. I started it when I was 9, and my friend saw it, laughed at it, and told me to make it gay, so I'm going to do that. T rated. Mild sexual content. Mild swearing. Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Simon's pixels appeared from thin air and formed together to make his blocky body. His brown eyes opened wide and he used his pale hand to tuck his blonde hair behind his ear and looked down at his clothes. He wore a grey hoodie unzipped to show a plain white shirt underneath, denim jeans and white sneakers.

He looked up at his surroundings. There was lovely green grass with oak trees dotted randomly everywhere, a small group of pigs and a water source. Far off into the distance he could see tall mountains which Simon would go to another day. But right now he had to collect resources to survive the upcoming night.

Simon walked up to a tree and let his instincts take over his fists as he punched the hard wood down. He grabbed two more pieces and picked them up. He then turned them into wooden planks. He arranged four of them into a square and they merged together to create a crafting table.

He placed it down and proceeded to make sticks and an axe. Simon walked up to the half-punched tree and swung his new axe at it. It took much less time to collect wood and make even more tools.

Once the sun had reached its peak, Simon had already started to build himself a dirt hut which had enough space to fit his chest, crafting table and a bed and furnace once he had gathered enough resources to craft them. Simon sat down, leaning against the wall of his hut, and sighed contently. This adventure was starting off nicely.

"How's the crafting going, Xygs?" The hooded figure asked.

"For the last time, it's Xygemore, you fool!" The large, creeper green creature rose from his hunched position over a purple crafting table.

He turned around to focus on his brother, Verlin, a hybrid of a blaze and an enderman; purple rods floated around him, and the tall creature levitated a couple of blocks high, purple hair and cracked, maroon skin showing a magma core underneath. A smile spread across his face, showing his straight, white teeth. His face and his purple, glowing eyes lit up with it.

He hovered closer to his older brother, "I said, how is the crafting going, _Xygemore_?" Verlin's posh, intimidating and silky smooth voice echoing throughout the unseen walls of the dark room, lit up by only small fissures and cracks in the ceiling, showing the slowly falling dust. Verlin held out a rough, cracked hand and caught a dust mite. It exploded into a blue fire, then disappeared. The ancient embroiders of glyphs and symbols on his brown cloak momentarily shone like golden glowstone, then vanished, leaving the room dark and mysterious again.

Xygemore turned around and showed his bright yellow eyes and a large, toothless mouth. "I need more resources!" he bellowed, bluish spittle landing on the floor, freezing into ice, then boiling away into a small cloud of steam, evaporating into the hidden sunlight.

He relaxed his shoulders and proceeded to walk over to an ender chest and dumped the materials and blocks in it. His veins which moments ago looked as if they were going to tear the mutant zombie's skin open, were now relaxing and was sinking back into the meat and muscle of his body.

"So," Verlin held his cracked, yellow nails close to his face to inspect them, "What do you need?"

Xygemore turned around to look his brother in the eye, "We need a strong human soul."


	2. Chapter 2

Simon walked past the oak trees of a forest, sword at the ready for spiders and creepers. He was scared.

But… Who was he before, again?

Simon stopped in his tracks.

He could smell something. The warm smell of musk, the bitter smell of coffee and a welcoming smell of dirt and freshly cut grass. It was the smell of childhood.

Except he had nothing to remember.

Simon ached in the head and the heart, not knowing where these memories came from. He wanted to know who he was, where he came from, and why he was here.

 _No,_ he remembered, _It's only the dream I had last night._

A shrill sound like sandpaper against rock woke Simon from his daydream as he was pinned to the floor by a heavy monster. Hard pincers clawed and grasped at his head every time he screamed.

Simon kicked and punched and rolled around to get the spider off of him. His sword that he had dropped was only a block away.

The monster shrieked again and started to tear at his clothes to get the meaty skin underneath.

"Aaaghhh!" Simon wailed. It was only his second day here and he was going to die already.

The spider went silent. Its body dropped onto Simon's and rolled off. A small blast of heat disintegrated the spider pixel by pixel, almost immediately, leaving a puff of grey smoke and a broken arrow.

The last thing the boy saw was the sunlight as he slipped into the darkness.

" _In every battle that mattered in my life, I've always been the one left standing, no matter how slim my chances. This battle means more than any of the others, because it's for the life of every person that I've ever cared about. I will win this fight."_

— _Ike (Fire Emblem)_

The words were as clear as the moon at night. The boy stood up, and noticed that the words blocked his vision, no matter where he faced. He also realised that when he stood up, he still felt the cool of the ground that he lay unconscious on.

"Hello?" Simon heard, the voice swishing in his head like a tsunami.


	3. Chapter 3

_X's list_

 _The darkest wood_

 _Finest leather_

 _Blackest of coal_

 _Freshest of snow_

 _The blandest of milk_

 _The warmest of blaze rods_

 _The most explosive of gunpowder_

 _Strongest of glass_

 _Weakest of obsidian_

Verlin stared at the list for a long time, glancing at his brother every so often to check that he hadn't gone mad.

"Are you sure this is what you need?" A slight hiss in his silky voice, "I know you love poetry and all, but nothing on this list says anything about a human soul."

Despite Xygemore's towering, muscly and monstrous appearance, he was quite artistic and loved to write poetry and make music.

"This," the green monster sighed, "Is what you need to collect for the human soul. To collect a soul is very difficult and it's also very rare for an entity to drop one. A human is much more complicated than the usual pig or cow or sheep. I will find a worthy human being, and take their soul. No matter the cost!"

His muscles rippled in confusion.

"But, wait. How am I to find a human? And how will I manage to capture him?"

Verlin sighed heavily, "Are you saying that we need to bring him HERE?!" He boomed, literally, blue heat waves emitted from his gluteus maximus, and Xygemore was blasted out of the ceiling, making a hole in the roof.

"Where am I?" Simon wheezed. He still felt like he was on the floor even after multiple attempts and standing up. He heard footsteps on marble approaching him.

"Well, well," A confident female voice echoed in the walls of his skull, "Looks like we have another one!"

Simon's eyes started adjusting to the darkness. He was in some sort of dungeon, shackles hanging from the walls, a small cage in a corner and some wooden board propped up at a far end of the room. A girl no older than he was stood in front of him. She was tall and had neck length hair. Her hair was brown with streaks of blonde in it, as far as Simon could see. She was tall and had dark blue framed glasses.

"Get up, you idgit," she bellowed. Her fake American accent made Simon wet his pants.

Without saying a word, he scrambled to his feet and followed the girl. She opened a trapdoor from the ceiling, and a rope ladder fell down.

"After you," the girl said, a subtle sigh in her voice.

Simon scrambled up the ladder and eventually came across another trapdoor. He pushed it up with his head and heaved himself onto the cold, marble floor.

Xygemore flexed his sexy biceps at Verlin.

"Stop that, will you?" Verlin hissed, trying with all his might to stop smirking, "I'm going to take off now, and gather all these… ingredients for you. See you!"

Verlin was dressed in a silk pink nightgown and had rocket thrusters at the bottom of his feet. He then blasted off through a hole in the ceiling, and laughed as he flew away.

"Damn," Xygemore said.


End file.
